Zeus
Mount Olympus Delphi (breifly) Athens (formerly) Sparta (briefly) Thessaly (briefly) Delos (formerly) Underworld (briefly) Tartarus (formerly) Mount Othrys (formerly) Mount Ida (formerly) |species = Deity |haircolor = Blonde (most accounts) or White |eyecolor = Blue (on most accounts) or Other |portrayedby = David Hoflin Liam Neeson Sean Bean |firstappearance = "Clash of the Titans: 1981" |latestappearance = "Strange Case" |nextappearance = "More in Heaven and Hell"It has been confirmed that Zeus will appear in the second series. |latestmention = Ninth CenturyThis was about the time when the mythology slowly started to wear off as a religion.}} Zeus is a character in old philosopher's myth. He débuts, with his appearance in around 700 B.C. and usually ends at around the 9th Century. Zeus is the main greek God in Greek Mythology, the one with most mentions and appearances in his time. History Zeus is a deity, the son of Cronus (or Kronos) and the younger brother of Hades and Poseidon. When Cronus dethroned Uranus (or Ouranos), he told him a prophecy that one day, one of his children will do the same and dethrone him, so Cronus ate each of his children, but when it came to Zeus, Rhea, their mother had enough, she gave him to Gaia, who raised him for a little while, who later gave the young immortal to a goat named Amalthea. When Zeus reached manhood, it was his time to take down Cronus. Rhea told him how she gathered rocks and gave it to Cronus to eat who did not suspect a thing. So Zeus, forced Cronus to disgorge his siblings, first came the stone, then Poseidon, then Hades, then Hera, then Demeter, then the oldest of gods, Hestia. Shortly a few years after this, the war between the gods and titans began. Zeus unlocked the giants and cyclops from Tartarus to help him defeat who locked them up. Prometheus and Epimetheus sided with Zeus. Atlas, the leader of the titans, had them fight the titanomachy in Thessaly. It was a 10-year war which had long ups and downs. In the end, the Olympian gods won, and imprisoned the titans in Tartarus, but Zeus had other plans for Atlas, since he was the leader, he made him hold up the pillars which separated the heavens from the Earth. other stories, Zeus ate all of the titans after the titanomachy. At some point in his life, Zeus meets a mortal woman named Alcmene, who becomes the mother of his son, Heracles, better known as Hercules, his Roman counterpart. As a demigod, Hercules is tasked to complete the Twelve Labors, in order to ascend to Mount Olympus, where he will be reunited with Zeus and become a god and immortal. Family ---- Trivia |-|Notes= Notes *'Zeus' has had many wives and many affairs, but the most famous of all of his children affairs is with Alcmene, their child was named Heracles better known as Hercules in his Roman Counterpart. Appearances *Zeus is mentioned in almost all of Hesiod's Greek Mythology books.}} References Category:Gods Category:Mount Olympus Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters